1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a thin film transistor and a method of fabricating the same. In particular, example embodiments relate to thin film transistors, methods of fabricating the same by application of an electrical field using metal for source and drain electrodes, and organic light emitting diode display devices having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, annealing methods may include a furnace annealing method using a heat furnace, a rapid thermal annealing (RTA) method using radiant heat, e.g., a halogen lamp, and a laser annealing method using laser, and an annealing method using Joule heat. The annealing methods may be determined according to characteristics of the material and process, e.g., a range of an annealing temperature, uniformity of the annealing temperature, a heating rate, a cooling rate, purchase price, and maintenance cost. However, when high temperature annealing or high rate annealing is needed only in a predetermined region of a material due to characteristics of the material and process, a selectable annealing method, e.g., free from processing limitations, may be very limited.